Especial de Navidad 2007
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: El miedo es una perturbación emocional causada por un peligro inminente…La navidad es una celebración que mas que regalos y festines paganos posee un significado mas profundo: Alguien algún día me digo…que la navidad tiene consigo algo….¿quieres averiguar


**El miedo es una perturbación emocional causada por un peligro ****inminente…La navidad es una celebración que mas que regalos y festines paganos posee un significado mas profundo: Alguien algún día me digo…que la navidad tiene consigo algo….¿quieres averiguarlo? Lee. **

**Especial de Navidad 2007 **

**By: Yuni-chan**

_Disclamer: Yugioh no es mio_

_Dedicado: A Merit, Joshua, Dake-kun, Noriko,, dark crusader, kajasame, arcángel negro y todos aquellos que eh conocido a través de esta aventura y a todos aquellos que van inciando, y que no eh tenido el placer de conocer y a los que ya…a todos les deseo desde los usuarios que se registren hoy hasta los súper moderadores…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Nota de autora: no me borren el fic…onegai!...MMM si es de yugioh, es muy reflexivo si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, no lo leas…si lo lees x favor deja un comentario ) estoy intentando aprender a escribir bien!... _

_Campaña anti-plagio: No escribes? No copies! _

Tengo miedo…

El miedo es algo que siempre esta hay…a la vuelta de la esquina….

Es algo que te asecha, es algo que uno mismo forma… ¿Qué pasa cuando le tienes miedo al miedo? ¿Qué pasa cuando le temes a un instinto básico? ¿Lo ignoras? ¿Lo superas? ¿Le lloras? ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes que decisión tomar? ¿Qué sucede?...Tengo miedo, yo siempre eh tenido miedo… ¿Por eso soy débil verdad…?

Soy débil…porque le temo a todo, porque siempre dependo de otros….¿Por que tengo que ser débil? ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes lo que respalda tus acciones? A veces uno suele actuar por pura intuición…o quizás por motivos de otros…¿Qué pasa cuando siempre que haces algo piensas en otra personas y dependes de ella, por que basas tus exitos en sus deseos? ¿Acaso hay te olvidas? Todos dicen que eso es malo…Entonces si lo hago todo por mi, olvidando a los demás seres humanos….¿Que pasa cuando actúas solo por ti? Quizás eso sea demasiado egocentrismo en una sola persona…

¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes a donde ir? Los mayores dicen que busques un equilibrio… Pero el equilibrio es hablar de perfección ¿Por qué el ser humano escribió perfecto en el diccionario si nada existe que lo sea?...Entonces es imposible equilibrarse y por lo tanto la perfección y yo estamos muy lejos de entendernos.

¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes que hacer? ¿Qué pasa? Y al final esta siempre el que pasa y el porque… el cuando, el donde…el como y cuanto…el quien….y te miras y te da miedo.

Yo jamás eh sufrido –al menos eso creo- mi ni-san siempre me ha protegido…¿Y que eh hecho yo por el? ¿Qué he hecho yo por ti ni-san?...

Tengo miedo a perder a mi ni-san…hace mucho…hace 4 años lo supe….ni-san esta enfermo, mi ni-san se siente mal….

A mi ni-san no le queda mucho tiempo…eso dicen los doctores, mi ni-san ya no trabaja tanto, no es que no quiera, es que ya no puede…

¿Qué pasa con mi ni-san?...Tengo miedo… ¡Le temo al que pasa! Le temo porque no se que es! ¡Al final de esta historia! ¿Qué diablos es el que pasa?...

Tengo miedo –no voy a negarlo pero tampoco voy a exhibirlo- ni-san… ¿Qué hago por ti? …

Hoy le hablo a las estrellas, ellas siempre estuvieron con nosotros…¿Verdad Ni-san?

…pero hoy no hay muchas…solo hay una…las estrellas son como nosotros…verdad… porque cuando están todas son hermosas, pero jamás aprecias la belleza de cada una y cuando solo hay una en el cielo, creemos que no vale la pena mirar arriba tan solo por uno…

Dicen que por eso algunos no creen en dios, porque dicen que para el no vale la pena mirar por uno….pero eso no es verdad…o no es así ¿ni-san?... El ve por todos…por eso estamos aquí…. Juntos…

Quiero llorar…pero no puedo por que lo olvide, yo prometí, no por mi si no por mi ni-san que no lloraría, que siempre tendría una sonrisa –y lo eh mantenido- pero a veces es difícil…y cuando realmente deseas soltar lagrimas te das cuenta que te has olvidado de cómo y pierdes de una u otra forma ese lado humano –el ser humano no es solo amor y cariño, es odio, rencor y dolor al mismo tiempo- Nosotros prometimos ser fuertes…

Nosotros seremos fuertes….

No por mi…o tal vez si

Quizás por ti…o tal vez solo por ti

Será por nosotros…porque eso somos _"nosotros"_

Ni-san tiene cáncer….ni-san ha peleado contra ello…a ni-san le duele, yo lo se, lo veo cuando esta triste… y quiere sonreírme…

Pero yo estaré aquí….tu me prometiste estar con migo…

Ahora déjame prometerte estar con tigo.

Ni-san…. Te amo…

Eres el ser mas grande que puede existir, la persona mas valiente y mas fuerte, el ser al que jamás nadie podrá superar, tu eres un dios mismo –y si no lo eres para mi si- tu eres todo lo que alguien podría ser….

Ni-san….no estas solo…estoy con tigo…

Ni-san…

No voy a llorar…por ti, POR NOSOTROS seré fuerte como jamás en mi vida lo he sido…

_.-"Mokuba ¿Qué haces?"-._

¿ni-san?

_.-"¡Ni-san!"-._

Corro y te abrazo, te agachas y me abrazas…

Este año ni-san cambio mucho, no para mi si no para la demás gente…ni-san esta viviendo todo lo que jamás había vivido.

_.-"¿Estas listo? _–asiento-_Me alegro, ahora baja ¿O que _–sonríe-_ piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?"-._

Sonrió y lo suelto mientras veo esa chispa en sus ojos azul marino.

_.-"¡Para nada! Ni-san tu sabes que la navidad es mi fecha favorita"_

Ahora el sonríe.

_.-"Entonces… apúrate"-._

_.-"Ya estoy listo"-._

Respondo

_.-"Bien bajemos"-._

Mientras bajamos, las escaleras le miro…

_.-"Ni-san"-._

Me miras y te detienes.

_.-"¿Qué sucede?"-._

Te noto confundido, Me lanzo a ti y te abrazo, mientras tu respondes, hundo mi rostro en tu pecho, y tu en mi cabellera.

_.-"Te amo ni-san"-._

_.-"Yo también te amo mokie,"-._

_.-"ni-san… gracias por estar con migo"-._

Tu sonríes, lo siento no tengo que mirarte para saberlo.

_.-"Gracias tu por estarlo…tu eres mi razón para vivir"-._

Quizás no es necesario entenderlo todo…tal vez lo necesario, es tan solo dejarse vivir….Y Pedirle un deseo a una estrella que te escucha…alguien un día me dijo que la navidad, cuando nació es dios hace algo más allá de un regalo:

Los milagros… y cuando no hay más de donde creer, hay que aferrarse a algo:_**La fe**_

------

_Benditos aquellos que saben __apreciar lo dichoso de la vida…_

_Benditos aquellos que no necesitan perder para valorar.._

…_Benditos aquellos que creen en un Dios, que al final de esta historia siempre sabra que hacer…el no nos olvida, nosotros lo olvidamos "Y cuando veas tan solo un par de huellas será el, quien te toma en tus brazos"_

_Que esta navidad sea muy feliz para todos ustedes…_

_Que la pacen en compañía de sus seres amados…y díganle todo lo que los aman, no importa cuan cursi suene, a veces cuando estas en el final de tu camino, te das cuenta…_

_De todos los te amo que debiste haber dicho…._

_Y todos los "gracias" los "te quiero" que se mueren en la boca…_

_Y terminan en la muerte…_

_Feliz navidad… ¡Que brinden las copas!!_

_¡Que todas __estén a rebozar! _

_¡Feliz navidad hoy por ustedes!_

…_quizás mañana por nosotros…_

_**Owari…**_

Mi especial de navidad, no tan feliz…Un fic de un punto de vista de Mokuba hacia Seto basado en ¿Qué? Fácil, a mis reflexiones que tuve justamente anoche mirando el cielo, solo había una estrella visible, seré una estupida adolescente quizás, pero eh aprendido a valorar la vida, y cada cosa me ha marcado! Dedicado a mi papá que tiene cáncer…y a todos aquellos que viven algo similar…yo se que, a veces es difícil hallar de donde aferrase, pero con fe, les juro, no existe nada imposible….Dios existe… ¿La prueba?

Estas aquí.

_**Sinceramente:**_

_**Yuni **_

Feliz navidad a todos los usuarios de cemzoo, en especial a los de este sud-foro d yugioh-fanfics…

Sao

Lets duel


End file.
